Juego de Sangre
by Saoran
Summary: Inspirado en crepúsculo con personajes propios. Entra y deja una review!
1. I

**_Buenas a todos Este es mi primer fic aquí. Como adicta al crepúsculo y a algunos grandes fics como Eterna Condena, Llamas en la noche y La chica en las sombras (sino mal recuerdo los títulos) que he ido leyendo por aquí, pues ahora me toca a mí dejar mi pequeño trocito en este apartado. He de decir que siempre me han fascinado los libros que hablaban sobre ellos y bueno, creo que de todo un poco ha ido saliendo este fic._**

**_Aviso: son capítulos cortos con algún que otro largo. (la falta de inspiración hace estragos x3)_**

**_Espero que os guste!!_**

I

Despierta, ya casi hemos llegado- saltó Marie zarandeándome en mi asiento. Gritaba como loca, contagiada por una extraña sensación de alegría imaginándose cómo de feliz sería su vida ahora que nuestro cuarto compartido sería el suyo. Bueno, tal vez sea una mala hermana pensando tan mal de ella, pero no puedo evitar sentirme cínica y molesta: allí estoy, en un antro separado de toda civilización en el que tendré que alojarme durante nueve infernales meses a la espera de un graduado. No soy exagerada, soy realista. Una cárcel medieval transformada en inocente instituto sigue siendo cárcel por mucho que te esmeres.

Me levanté adormilada y alcé la vista para contemplarlo. Sencillamente era frío: torreones, gárgolas y la entrada tan desolada como una casa embrujada. No cabía duda de que mi estancia no estaría plagada de fiestas y mucho ambiente como en Saint Denis. No, verdaderamente éste sería un año para olvidar (y sólo había hecho más que empezar).

Al igual que yo, mi padre tenía descompuesta la cara en una absoluta expresión macabra. Mi madre nos había vendido el mismo cuento lleno de buenos presagios y grandes amigos que había conocido en sus tiempos jóvenes en aquel antro dejado de la mano del hombre. Y no era para menos su desconcierto: dejar a su inocente hija de diecisiete años abandonada en un pueblucho del norte de irlanda y, más aún, en aquella cárcel ruinosa, estaba acabando con todo su autocontrol. Lamentablemente, la matrícula estaba hecha y mi habitación reservada. Ese era el año de suerte de mamá y Marie.

debes haberte equivocado al girar. Esto está abandonado- comentó mordaz, consiguiendo de mi madre una mirada glacial. Él le devolvió el golpe con una sonrisa de esas que sólo le salen a él, una cualidad que le envidio, pues sólo papá parece controlar sus rabietas.

No. Es aquí. Comportaos- y sin decir nada más, cogió su bolso y nos dejo allí, con la radio a todo volumen de música de fondo.

Como cabía esperar, al cabo de cinco minutos mi madre volvió, acompañada de todo aquel que había conseguido encontrar (seguramente para devolverle el golpe a mi padre, algo en lo que falló estrepitosamente). En cuanto la alta figura de mi padre asomó fuera del coche, las dos monjas que nos recibían echaron un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. Marie y yo nos dirigimos una mirada de complicidad al tiempo que evitábamos reírnos. No era la primera vez que papá conseguía intimidar a alguien con su estatura y, con el paso de los años, había terminado siendo una broma íntima entre nuestra familia.

Sor Alicia, le presento a mi marido, James- dijo mi madre con el timbre de voz algo más alto de lo habitual, intentando romper la tensión en el ambiente. La monja más diminuta acudió al encuentro de papá y estrechó su mano, el doble de tamaño que la suya. La otra, de un rango inferior según sospeché, se mantuvo inmóvil en su sitio.

Encantada de conocerles, señor y señora Lair-. Tan pronto como el ambiente pareció relajarse, la mirada de la monja más alta chocó contra mí. Leí en sus ojos la orden de salir del coche, algo que acepté agradecida notando a Marie arrollarme a empujones para ver mejor la escena. Salí silenciosamente y me acerqué a mis padres preparando mi sonrisa falsa de mayor cordialidad.

Y ésta debe ser Minerva- comentó con jovialidad Sor Alicia examinándome de arriba abajo. Noté como sus ojos deparaban en mi pelo y en mis ojos, mostrando un cierto deje de desconcierto que poco pudo disimular.

No son lentillas. Sus ojos siempre han sido así- respondió mi padre antecediéndose a la pregunta. Le sonreí complacida antes de estrechar la mano de la monja, algo más confiada al notar su presencia cerca mía. La última vez hasta después de nueve meses.

Es un don hermoso, jovencita- halagó Sor Alicia antes de hacer un gesto a su compañera, la cual me lanzaba miradas interrogatorios buscando alguna singularidad en mí que no hubiese captado antes. Con una rapidez impecable cogió mi maleta y la arrastró inclinada hacia un lado hasta la entrada, perdiéndose de nuestra vista.

Esa era la señal de la despedida. Mamá me abrazó, papá me recordó por quincuagésima vez la lista de cosas que debía y no debía hacer y Marie me prometió no quemar mi cuarto en mi ausencia (algo de lo que dudé por completo). Casi no me di cuenta de todo aquello hasta que dejé de oír el ruido del motor, alejándose por el camino empedrado dando tumbos.

- Minerva, acompáñame. Te daré tu horario escolar y las llaves de tu habitación- dijo Sor Alicia dejando caer una mano sobre mi hombro como muestra de apoyo. No debía de ser la primera que entraba en shock al verse abandonada en una cárcel abandonada. Asentí y seguí sus pasos por las escaleras, aspirando el olor antiguo que despedía cada recodo de aquella vieja ruina. Una ruina que acabaría llamando hogar.

Entré en el despacho de Sor Alicia decaída. Todo aquel lugar era triste, lóbrego. Me había imaginado muchas obras de arte, escaleras de caracol inmensas y cristaleras de vivos colores que contrarrestaran mi primera y no por ello menos acertada impresión. Aquel lugar, por dentro, era como otro instituto. Los pasillos con su fila interminable de aulas, las paredes lisas y monótonas y ninguna decoración que corriese riesgo de ruptura en manos de estudiantes. Sólo la capilla, un diminuto lugar obligatorio en nuestro recorrido, denotaba el mínimo atisbo de cuidado. Tras una visita sin muchos comentarios al respecto, Sor Alicia me indicó el comedor y las plantas de estudiantes tanto para chicos como para chicas: la primera planta estaría llena de hormonas adolescentes y la segunda de testosterona. Por último, llegamos a mi habitación. El paseo había sido largo, algo que lamentaría cada mañana cuando tuviese que recorrerlo a toda pastilla para no llegar tarde, pero fructuoso. Había cierto afán de curiosidad por conocer a los demás estudiantes, a disfrutar del poco ambiente festivo que pudiesen ofrecer en comparación a la gran ciudad.

Me despedí de Sor Alicia educadamente y entré en mi cuarto a oscuras, presa de unas ganas locas por zambullirme en mis sabanas. No tardé mucho en cumplir mis deseos.

**_¿Interesante? Pues dejadme una review!!_**

**_Besos: Sao_**


	2. II

Llaman a la puerta-pensé revolviendo entre mis cosas en busca del peine

Llaman a la puerta-pensé revolviendo entre mis cosas en busca del peine. Recuerdo que lo metí, después de gritarle a Marie que dejara dar saltos en mi cama. Ahora que lo pienso estoy segura de que estará destruyendo el colchón mientras pienso en ella. Marie, Marie. ¡Un momento! La puerta. Seguro que es Sor Alicia preguntándome si he dormido bien, la típica cordialidad por ser nueva.

Me echo el pelo hacia atrás y giro el pomo, recomponiendo mi cara adormilada en una sonrisa de niña buena que tan bien le sale a mi hermana. Un instante después, la imagen de dos chicas rubias, casi idénticas y en bata de baño salta a mis ojos sobresaltándome. ¿Habrán confundido mi habitación con los servicios?

Hola, bonita- ya de primeras el 'bonita' me dejó claro su carácter. Era casi similar a cómo hablaban las chicas guays de mi instituto anterior, con la diferencia de que allí el 'bonita' iba acompañado de risitas ahogadas. Le eché una mirada glacial, a lo que respondió compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su amiga, como si yo fuese un juego y ella hubiese perdido un tanto.

Perdona, perdona. Somos Brit y Megan, tus vecinas- se presentó la segunda con la misma mirada cómplice a su gemela, ésta vez, aclarando su victoria con un gesto de la lengua. Tosí, denotando mi presencia allí como humana y no como mono de circo, y esperé la continuación, algo que no tardaron en conseguirme.

Nos hemos enterado que eres nueva y… veníamos a verte-. Ahí estaba. La verdadera razón de haberme molestado, de haber abierto la puerta con mi pelo rojizo despeinado, oliendo a recién levantada y sin haberme lavado los dientes para culminar el súmun de mi aspecto.

¡Ah! Encantada. Mi nombre es Minerva- saludé disimulando con todas mis fuerzas la cara de vergüenza que pugnaba por salir.

Ya lo sabemos- contestaron al unísono mostrando sus sonrisas relucientes, con un aliento mentolado que intentó marearme. Si había algo que me gustaba de mí, dejando a un lado esa maldita curiosidad ajena por mis ojos, era mi talento olfativo. Desde que era pequeña podía oler cosas, como la comida del vecino o cuando Marie se había hecho daño jugando en el parque de alado. Al principio lo tomé con alegría, pero al cabo de un tiempo se me antojó más como un mal que un bien. Los malos olores prevalecen sobre los buenos y pronto comencé a ponerme enferma por cosas tan insignificantes como los pañales sucios del bebé de enfrente. Para mis padres el olor se iba al tirarlos a la basura, pero en mí seguían repitiéndose durante días y días. Con el tiempo, fui tornando en gustos, diferenciando a cada persona por su aroma, tan distinto y único. Papá olía a mar, Mamá a un libro recién abierto, Marie a mantequilla y yo…jamás pude distinguir mi olor. Lo único que sabía al ver a Brit y Megan era que la menta jamás sería mi perfume favorito.

Sor Reneé te vio al llegar y nos pidió que te orientáramos en tu primer día-. Abrí los ojos al recordar a la monja alta que había subido mis maletas. Así que se llamaba René, como mi madre.

Sois muy amables- respondí intentando sonar halagada- ¿vais al baño?

Sí, y será mejor que te des prisa. Las clases empiezan en media hora y hay cola para la ducha- me apremió Brit dando palmadas, con un cuidado excesivo por no romper sus uñas falsas, del doble de tamaño de una uña normal.

Mucha prisa- rió Megan examinándome de arriba abajo con pésame.- Bueno, encanto, nosotras nos vamos. Te esperamos abajo en el aula 12, estás con nosotras en Matemáticas

Gracias por la visita, chicas- dije sonriente, olvidándome por un momento de la cara despreciativa que había usado Megan al mirarme. Mi frase hizo estallar en risotadas a las rubias gemelas, algo que me dejó aún de peor humor.

Tranquila 'bonita'- se despidió Brit guiñando un ojo a su amiga- sólo veníamos a valorar la nueva mercancía

Cerré la puerta en sus narices y seguí buscando el peine, gruñendo interiormente toda clase de insultos. Primer día y ya había conocido a la peor calaña del instituto.

Las miradas y cuchicheos siguieron repitiéndose conforme pasaban las clases. Podía distinguir retazos de conversaciones, sobre de dónde venía, cómo me llamaba. Todos parecían compartir la misma aura de curiosidad de Brit y Megan, sólo que, para mi fortuna, los comentarios no eran de tal peor grado. Unos me catalogaban como 'guapa', otros como empollona. Ese segundo grupo había compartido clase conmigo y podía sentirme orgullosa del seudónimo. Había corregido cada ejercicio que Brit y Megan habían hecho en la pizarra, demostrando el poco cerebro que cabía en su interior, lleno de chismes y bromas pesadas sin gracia. Poco me importara los malos comentarios que nacieran de sus lenguas viperinas. No valía la pena montar una cruzada contra ellas.

Rebusqué en mi bolso en busca del dinero de la comida. Mientras, caminaba en dirección a la fila de estudiantes apelotonados en busca de su ración de macarrones, como si el comedor fuese algún tipo de restaurante de cinco tenedores. Entonces lo olí. Un aroma suave y a la vez ácido se acercaba a mí, tan lentamente que parecía detener el tiempo conforme mi olfato se inclinaba hacia delante para poder percibirlo. Abrí los ojos y contemplé al joven que caminaba en mi dirección, mordiendo despreocupado la manzana del postre. Eso era, su olor era como el de la manzana, tan puro y eléctrico que parecía hipnotizarme. Todo él olía a manzana, su pelo largo y liso, su piel clara y reluciente, su boca. Me sentía incapaz de caminar, incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuese su aroma, incluso, me sentía incapaz de respirar por mi propia cuenta. Caí, cerrando los ojos por un leve instante, consciente del vacío que estaba produciéndose en mi mente.

Pero no caí. No caí desmayada en el suelo, como una muñeca a la que la hubieran cortado las cuerdas. El aroma a manzana seguía estando allí, ahora más intenso que nunca, y supe que debía abrir los ojos.

Su mirada me taladró por dentro. Heladora, seria. Sus ojos azabache no transmitían sentimiento alguno. Parecía que el tiempo hubiese apartado de vida a aquellos ojos, encarcelados en una muralla de hielo glaciar que nadie podía romper. En ese instante sentí que no existía, que su mirada no contemplaba a persona alguna, e intenté levantarme. Él me agarró con más fuerza, insistiendo en mantener aquel contacto visual, y cuando por fin cedí, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, pero no de la forma que hubiese esperado.

Me desplomé en el suelo confusa. Las caderas me dolían al igual que las palmas de mis manos, la única forma que había conseguido recurrir para frenar mi caída. Alcé la vista con reproche, dispuesta a gritarle algo, a exigir que se perdonase por tirarme al suelo como una bolsa de plástico, pero su rostro me dejó muda. Era la viva imagen de la sorpresa, quieto en un espasmo eterno y con los ojos fijos en el lugar donde debí haber estado antes, aferrada entre sus brazos.

Viktor, ¿pero qué te pasa?- gritó alguien aproximándose a nosotros. Se arrodilló junto a mí y examinó mi cuerpo en busca de heridas. En verdad debía haber sido un gran golpe, pues no paraba de recorrerme con ojos nerviosos sin dejar de pedir disculpas en nombre de su amigo. Cuando por fin le aclaré que estaba bien, el joven de antes volvió a la realidad. Transformó su cara en el semblante serio acostumbrado, recogió su manzana mordida del suelo y nos dio la espalda con gesto solemne, como si protagonizara alguna película de caballeros medievales.

Ayúdala, Eric. No me encuentro bien. Te veré en clase- dijo con una voz grave demasiado irresistible como para no obedecerla. Al oírla, mis magulladuras parecían haber pasado a la historia. Mi único deseo se había convertido en oírle hablar de nuevo, aunque sólo fuese para despedirse. Pero no dijo más. Abandonó el comedor tan precipitadamente que en el tiempo en que el chico llamado Eric me levantó del suelo él ya había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

¿y tu eres…?- rompió una voz ya conocida el silencio.

Minerva. Encantada de conocerte- sonreí volviendo a la realidad. Capté una mirada divertida en su rostro, de un ligero color canela no muy típico en el norte de irlanda. Estrechó mi mano con fuerza al tiempo que evitaba no reírse- perdona, no te ofendas por mi amigo. Normalmente se comporta muy bien con las chicas, aunque nunca se había desmayado ninguna al pasar por delante

Gruñí enfadada al entender el chiste y clavé ligeramente las uñas en señal de advertencia. Si esa broma se repetía por muchos oídos sería tachada como la fan número uno de aquel pirado. Ya me lo imaginaba: "se desmaya ante su belleza y él la rechaza tirándola al suelo". Francamente poco prometedor para ser primer día.

Tranquila, Minerva. Ese no sería el peor chisme que saliese hoy sobre ti- comentó juguetón echándose el pelo hacia atrás- Brit me ha elogiado con una composición detallada de una chica nueva gorda, dejada, que no se lava y de las típicas empollonas que usan gafas de culo de vaso, ¿son lentillas?- inquirió echando un vistazo a mis ojos.

No, son así- dije aún absorta en la serie de mentiras que habían fluido a mi alrededor sin enterarme

Pero no deberías preocuparte. Viéndote nadie te dejaría pasar alado sin echarte un piropo- sonrió pícaramente sacando pecho- o dos

Buen intento, pero no me van los musculitos- bromeé sacando la lengua, algo de lo que llegaría a arrepentirme si llegasen a compararme con la chismosa de Brit.

Había que intentarlo- se encogió de hombros Eric con una pesadumbre fingida- veo que Viktor tiene mayores oportunidades que yo. ¿De verdad te gustan los chicos que te tiran al suelo?

Es un coqueteo inusual, no cabe duda- estallé en risitas nerviosas al recordar el rostro del joven a escasos centímetros de mi.

Bromas a parte, has tirado su manzana. Sabré yo la de peleas que ha llegado a protagonizar por eso- asintió una y otra vez el castaño cruzando los brazos.- Pero no te preocupes, en realidad es un trocito de pan

Antes de que pudiera contradecirle, el timbre sonó, advirtiendo del fin de la comida y la vuelta a clases, tan poco esperada por todos los estudiantes. El mar de jóvenes me impulsó fuera hasta lograr redirigirme al aula 54, mi primera clase de Biología.

Ei, compañera- la voz de Eric retumbó en mis oídos, anunciándome la única cosa buena del día: tenía alguien con quien hablar.

Me dirigí hacia él sin disimular mi alegría. A pesar de sus fustrados intentos de ligue, el chico era agradable y tenía un toque humorístico que me había conquistado. Me senté en el asiento libre a su derecha (curiosamente estaba vacío) y empecé a sacar mi agenda y estuche del bolso.

¿Eres buena en biología?- dijo sin llegar a cuento Eric rascándose la nuca en una pose demasiado seductora para ser improvisada- Te lo advierto, todos los que se han sentado ahí han acabado huyendo de mí. Soy muy tonto en estos temas

¿sólo en esta asignatura?- reí de mi propio chiste- Bueno, no hay nada que una buena jornada de seis horas seguidas de estudio no pueda arreglar

Eric rodó los ojos hasta su mesa, buscando auxilio a mi mirada maquiavélica. No era el primero que había intentado explotarme como profesora particular y había salido impune a mis torturas. Verdaderamente estaba hecha una bruja, pero a fin de año todos me querían cuando veían un aprobado en vez de un suspenso.

y dime, ¿has pensado ya en qué le vas a decir a tu Romeo?- inquirió, señalándome la última fila de asientos. El aroma a manzana me golpeó aturdiéndome de nuevo, sólo que ésta vez logré disimular mi mareo hurgando en mi estuche. Saqué un boli, un lápiz, la goma. Todo con tal de esquivar su pregunta y el olor, olvidar ese olor al que había empezado a coger una extraña adicción.

Te está mirando- comentó con malicia sólo para molestarme.

No es verdad-

Sí lo es. ¿Te apuestas algo?- continuó, crujiendo los dedos, intentando simular distraído. Error, bien sabía que su única atención durante toda la hora sería mortificarme sobre el tema del almuerzo.

No- dije rotunda, mas no iba a llevar a nada. Mi compañero de mesa era todo un cabezota.

¿No? ¿sabes que vas a perder, es eso?-. La profesora de Biología llegaba como iluminada al aula. O así era en mi imaginación, pues moría de ganas de que mandara callar a Eric cuanto antes, o lo echara, o le subiera al encerado, lo que fuera.

No voy a perder, sólo que no voy a mirarle- respondí tajante moviendo la cabeza de tal forma que mi cara acabase cubierta casi por completo por mi pelo rojizo.- Ahora sólo quiero atender, ¿te vale?

Técnicamente…no- sonrío ampliamente, no tanto para mí sino para él mismo- y ahora gírate y dile algo, venga

No-

Que sí-

No-. Puños apretados, no me tientes Eric.

Que sí, tonta-

No-

Sí-

¡No!-

¡Si!-

¡¡Te he dicho que no, Eric!!- rugí, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, presa en una histeria anormal en mí, tan furiosa que incluso los puños me hacían daño de tan apretados que estaban. Y entonces lo vi, vi su plan antes incluso de que la profesora gritara mi nombre. Notaba su sonrisa de triunfo al tiempo que me ordenaban ir a la última fila, castigada de la peor forma posible.

Recogí mis cosas con la cabeza erguida y avancé hacia aquel chico, conteniendo la respiración a medida que notaba su olor invadiendo cada centímetro cúbico de aire fresco. Expiré deprisa y volví a contener el aliento, todo en el mismo instante en que me sentaba furiosa en mi silla, vista al frente clavada en la morena tez de mi excompañero.


	3. III

**Hola!!**

**Síiiii, lo séeee. Tardé un montón -.-**

**Pero soy inocente!! Es que me trabé y no sabía seguir y como no quería publicar todo lo que tenía ya escrito hasta que no tuviera nada de sobras...pues os deje esperar :S Ya, ya, podéis empezar a matarme una vez hayáis terminado el cap xD**

**Un besito a todas las que me pusieron review (tengo alzheimer con eso de que pasó mucho tiempo, pero prometo en el próximo contestar una a una como os merecéis )**

**Así que sólo me queda desearos buena lectura jeje**

* * *

Pero él seguía allí. Su aroma me lo recordaba a cada respiración, tan simple y armoniosa que infundía una distracción casi magnética a todo lo que hacía. Sabía que él estaba allí a pesar de mis anotaciones en el cuaderno, sobre la oxidación en los materiales. Un tema tan interesante que todas mis notas estaban plagadas de palabras tan intrometidas como "Viktor" y "Manzana".

Estaba atónita, lo admito. Cualquier otro chico que me hubiese tratado de esa forma habría quedado grabado para siempre en mi lista de peores enemigos y, aún así, allí estaba, escribiendo su nombre y pronunciándolo en mi mente tan repetidamente que parecía componer una melodía, la melodía más embriagadora que jamás había escuchado. Aparté en un gesto casi imperceptible mi melena y le miré un instante.

Desde ese ángulo, los fluorescentes resaltaban más su piel blanca, casi grisácea, dejando apreciar con facilidad las ojeras de sus ojos, tan profundas que hacían dúo con aquellas pupilas oscuras. Recordé por un leve instante el momento en que nuestras miradas se habían encontrado hacía minutos en el comedor, el cómo sus ojos parecían haber recobrado su brillo natural al mirarme, con un gesto tal de sorpresa y... ¿alegría? Dudaba de mis recuerdos en aquel punto, lo admito. ¿Acaso el desmayarme le había hecho gracia? Casi instintivamente le miré, con el rubor cubriendo mis mejillas a cada latido descontrolado. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? La palabra "malo" se repitió en mi mente en señal de respuesta.

"Maldita sea"-pensé, antes de darme cuenta de que mis labios habían mecanizado eso en sonido, bajo e imperceptible, pero no tanto para que mi acompañante no clavara en mí su mirada inquisitiva.

Per-perdona- murmuré, apartando mi vista de él y fijándola en un punto machado de tiza de la pizarra. Sentía sus ojos aún fijos en mi nuca, impidiéndome salir ilesa a su mudo interrogatorio. Jugueteé con mi lápiz, intentando que los latidos de mi corazón no me delatasen, que su aroma no me nublase la mente, que mi mente olvidase por un momento que él, únicamente él, me estaba mirando. Me fue imposible.

Arrojé el lápiz al suelo como último recurso, obviando el hecho de que ni siquiera lo tenía entre mis dedos, y me agaché en su busca. Para cuando me senté de nuevo, él había perdido interés en mí y contemplaba el exterior de la ventana absorto, nada que ver con Biología.

Tardé tan sólo unos minutos en volver a mirarle, ésta vez más intensamente que antes. Si de verdad le había causado mala impresión, el que le mirara o no, no cambiaría en nada sus pensamientos hacia mí. Tampoco parecía dispuesto a hablarme, realmente ni siquiera habíamos cruzado una sola palabra, o al menos en lo que a mí respecta. Si de alguna forma le molestaba, observándole con todo el cuidado que era capaz de concebir sin respirar su aroma, figuré que no tardaría en decírmelo, aunque fuese en malos modos.

Dicho y hecho, apoyé el mentón en mi mano derecha y seguí escribiendo, con normalidad, nada fuera de lo común. A excepción de mis ojos, fijos en un punto demasiado alto para coincidir en una hoja de papel.

Observé con cuidado sus manos, delgadas y finas como las de un pianista. No parecían trabajadas, pero sus movimientos eran tan lentos y llenos de una extraña belleza que no habrían sido pasadas por alto en mi examen ni en un millón de años. Subí por sus brazos que, aunque no había deparado antes, eran musculosos y firmes, tanto que me comparé con una pluma echando una vista atrás cuando me sujetó entre sus brazos.

Subí un poco más, donde su larga melena ocultaba el nacimiento del cuello, tapado de tal forma con su chaqueta que recordaba a una pose de revista. Su piel en aquel lugar era más blanca y pálida que en cualquier otra parte visible de su cuello, como si casi nunca estuviese expuesta al aire. Era tan pálida que parecía brillar, aunque sólo fuese tenuemente, dando un aspecto aún más cautivador a su rostro, de líneas firmes y marcadas. No me atreví a seguir mi examen en aquel lugar, pues su aroma parecía intensificarse a cada segundo que continuaba mi escrutinio.

Bajé un ápice, examinando su ropa, de aspecto caro y no muy sofisticado. No hacían falta detalles para saber llevar aquella ropa, la elegancia que manaba de mi compañero de mesa parecía sacar de cada prenda lo mejor de ella, como si fuese el cuerpo y rostro de algún modelo internacional.

Justo cuando intentaba imaginarlo presidiendo la portada de Boys Unplugged, mi revista favorita, el timbre sonó y su mirada absorta se desvió de su objetivo, plantándose en mí con un deje amistoso, abriendo una centésima sus labios. Era como si intentase despedirse y las palabras se hubieran esfumado en el tiempo de una mirada.

Aparté la vista de él, consciente de que mi examen sobre él había llegado a su final, y recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude. Viktor hizo lo mismo, suspirando de una forma a la cual sigo sin hallarle un significado, y salió delante de mí, con las llaves de su Ford tintineando entre los dedos.

¿Has tenido una alegre velada, Julieta?- bromeó Eric acompañándome a la salida con la mochila colgada de una forma provocativa sobre un hombro. Esgrimí mi mejor mueca de desprecio ante él y salí disparada calle abajo, consciente de que el grupito de rubias detrás de mí le mantendrían ocupado todo el trayecto hasta mi nuevo trabajo.

**Si queréis ya sabéis. REVIEW!! **


	4. IV

**He werto, decididamente encabezonada en continuar, pero no sé por qué se empeñan mis profesores de carrera en dejarme sin neuronas para escribir.**

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

Se encontraba a tan sólo veinte minutos del instituto, en la población vecina de Castletown, un pueblecito asentado a pie de carretera y de escasa población. La mayoría de estudiantes, según me relató Sor Alicia, provenían de allí y se conocían desde niños, por lo que yo sería una fuente de cuchicheos en el momento en que me presentase ante mi jefe.

Papá había organizado mi estancia de forma meticulosa, pasando por alto las histerias de mi madre sobre andar sola recorriendo caminos después de ponerse el sol. Según me había explicado, mi jefe y él habían sido compañeros de cuarto en la universidad y habían compartido aquella amistad de adolescentes durante años a base de interminables cartas con fotos de sus esposas y más adelante de sus hijos. Eso quería decir que en cuanto pisara el local, la clientela habitual sabría mi cara como si hubiese pasado meses sirviéndoles bebidas, pues me apostaba mi primer sueldo a que aquel hombre había exhibido la foto de su nueva camarera incluso como reclamo publicitario.

Según las oportunas instrucciones paternas, debía parecer, formal y educada. Todo eso llevando el uniforme de camarera, algo que por alguna razón que no conseguí leer entonces a mi padre le costaba esfuerzos por no reírse. Arrugué la nariz imaginándome el chiste, divisando a unos pasos el letrero que anunciaba en letra cursiva el establecimiento.

Greens. Un local típico de pueblo, erigido como centro cultural de Castletown dada su falta de competidores en el sector hostelero. Constaba de una casita a pie de carretera, de color blanco inmaculado y con las tejas rojizas ya caducas, unido a otro más pequeño, que hacía de servicios y almacén al mismo tiempo. Las paredes del sinuoso lugar estaban decoradas de fotos de antiguas estrellas de cine, mezcladas con acontecimientos memorables en el pueblo de Castletown tales como el equipo de bolos, aniversarios, fotos familiares y fiestas regionales. La clientela era la acostumbrada tras años de reuniones locales bajo su techo: seis ancianos jugadores empedernidos que contaban una y otra vez sus antiguas historias y compartían la misma botella de Brandy para recordar los viejos tiempos; la esposa del carnicero y la propietaria de la tienda de ultramarinos, ataviadas con el mismo vestido para cada día y cuyos ojos apagados refulgían de excitación a cada nuevo escándalo o habladuría acontecido en Castletown. Pedían siempre una bebida exótica pero, como en anteriores veces, se rendían ante una hilera de cafés dada la poca demanda de ampliar e repertorio de alcohol. Por último, el dueño del local y algunos amigos acaparaban gran parte de la estancia juntando mesas y abasteciendo sus lenguas burlonas con litros de cerveza y vino, algo que no tardé en comprobar la primera vez que atravesé la doble puerta de bienvenida.

Un hombre barrigudo, de aspecto amable y bonachón dio un salto en la silla e hizo una intentona por recuperar la compostura de gerente del local, algo que sus compañeros de trastadas no tardaron en reír a carcajadas tan altas como gritos. Para Augustus Defrian, la primera impresión a la hora de empezar tu primer trabajo debe ser lo más desalentadora posible, saber que deberás esforzarte para conseguir un lamentable aprobado en los ojos de tu jefe y agradecer con pesadumbre cada sueldo a final de mes. Quizá fuese aquel su día de mala suerte, pues a pesar de prometerse reiteradas veces darse a conocer a la hija de su mejor amigo como un hombre de negocios en la cima de la felicidad, su reflejo había dado forma a un hombre desgarbado, bebedor y con pintas de no diferenciar trabajo duro de ocio insano. No, esa no era forma de verle a él, y gruñó molesto al encontrar la mirada inquisitiva de su empleada fija en él, leyendo con desánimo el nombre del local en su delantal blanco nieve. Gruñó de nuevo y se aclaró la voz, permitiendo que aquella sonora cualidad suya que haría calmar a cualquier fiera borracha saliera de él e hiciese ruborizar a la inocente chiquilla que había en frente de él.

- veo que has sabido llegar, Minerva- constató, apoyando sus brazos en las caderas mostrando el antiguo porte de un auténtico herrero, como lo había sido su padre, un buen hombre que jamás supo entender las locuras de su hijo sobre comprar la cantina del pueblo.

- así es. ¿Es usted Defrian?-. Asintió sintiéndose torpe como nunca se había sentido. Apostó que había sido su mala fama frente al alcohol y se ordenó erguirse hasta que ella apartase su mirada evaluadora. Odiaba la forma que aquellos ojos le reprendían. Podía detectar su odio por aquel lugar, su disconformidad a pasar horas y horas calmando la sed de clientes y su nariz comprobando meticulosamente el olor a antiguo de su pequeño orgullo. Sonrió para si, sabiendo que muy pocos en aquel pueblo sabrían apreciar aquel punto de reunión, donde todo habitante de Castletown podría encontrar personas con quien hablar y socializarse. Una joven de ciudad no apreciaría eso, debería ser paciente- se dijo.

- Correcto. Tu uniforme está colgado en tu taquilla. Tu padre tomó la libertad de enviarme las medidas para coserlo- informó Defrian, notando aún la mirada de reproche de su mujer horas antes cuando, preso del pánico ante su llegada, había rogado a su mujer unir las telas a toda prisa para tener a su camarera lista para su primer día de trabajo. La pobre mujer no había entendido palabra alguna, pero terminó la labor tan rápido que ni siquiera necesito explicarla el porqué de sus divagaciones. Ahora que la veía, sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cerebro denotando el triunfo de su estratégico plan. Cuando James le envió una foto de su hija saltó del sofá e hizo oídos sordos al gol del Liverpool. En seguida imaginó su uniforme: sería verde, pero de un verde alegre y vivaracho, y también tendría rojo, como su pelo. Brillaría en el local como una luz parpadeante y todos los lugareños irían a contemplar a la hija de James y, por supuesto, su empleada. Todos querrían verla, apostaba diez mil libras a que sí. Sus negocios siempre habían ido viento en popa, y ésta no sería la excepción.

- ¿esa es la criaturilla de Reneé?- chistó el anciano Adam por encima de su jugada de cartas, manteniendo su vista clavada en el su triple de ases.

- Eso parece. La verdad que no se parece en mucho. Reneé era más curvilínea y sonriente, ¿te acuerdas, Dodge?-. Un hombre enjuto y de actitud nerviosa cambió su semblante pétreo e inamovible en una serie de asentimientos a toda velocidad, al tiempo que su rostro iba tornándose en un ligero tono carmesí.- A Dodge le gustaba aquella pelirroja más de lo que puede admitir. Menudo pillo…

- ¿se casó, entonces?- irrumpió la dueña de los ultramarinos dando un leve sorbito a su descafeinado, no cortado por estar de régimen. La mujer del carnicero se estiró toda su rolliza complestura para oír mejor la respuesta, atenta a cualquier jugoso comentario.

- Sí. Un buen amigo de mi facultad, precisamente. Se llama James Hopkins, una buena persona, trabajadora y con cierto mal perder en lo que respecta al juego- bromeó orgulloso Defrian, notando las miradas atentas de todos los clientes puestas en él, como si estuviera haciendo descuentos sólo que sin dinero pululando por sus manos hasta la caja registradora.

- Todos sabemos que eres un tramposo, Augus- espetó burlón un hombre a la izquierda del hombre enjuto Dodge. Tenía el cabello de color paja y el flequillo cayendo como plomo sobre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto demasiado inocente si uno sabía su carácter. Ante el comentario, el dueño del bar apretó los puños y señaló con vehemencia a otro de sus amigos, Travis, cuya lengua mortecina le había hecho ganar el record de partícipe en más peleas en la historia de Castletown.- ¡eh, muchacha! Ven para acá y déjate ver, tu público te reclama, ¿oyes?

Antes de que Defrian pudiese siquiera empezar a reprender a Travis, una silueta anunció su llegada de detrás de la barra. Lucía un vestido ceñido a la cintura y minifaldero con muchos volantes. Todo él brillaba con una luz rojiza, adornada levemente con lazos verdes que daban más alegría al conjunto. Defrian se sintió orgulloso de su mujer al contemplar a Minerva. En verdad era una costurera exquisita.

- ¿me llamaban?-. A pesar de que su expresión era de auténtico fastidio y amenazaba con la mirada y los brazos cruzados a todos los de la sala, los ojos de la joven brillaban orgullosos. Siempre había regañado a su madre por sus excéntricos gustos sobre ropa, obligándola a comprar vestidos infantiles que nunca llegaría a ponerse. Y ahora, justo cuando acababa de escapar de sus garras, se enfrentaba a llevar un uniforme similar a cambio de unas cuantas libras cada mes. Y lo peor de todo, por raro que así fuera, le encantaba aquel vestido.

- ya veo que no aprovechas oportunidad para presumir, Augus-. La campanilla de la puerta dio la sombría bienvenida al nuevo cliente, haciendo que con sólo su presencia los halagos y miradas de júbilo por la camarera se acallasen en una sola voz de total acuerdo. Minerva giró lentamente alrededor de sus pies para encontrar la mirada de Víctor evaluando su vestido con gesto desaprobador.

-¿verde y rojo?- recriminó molesto al dueño de Greens continuando su camino hasta la mesa del fondo. Incluso Minerva podía notar el ligero cambio de comportamiento de su nuevo jefe al intentar expresar sus razones a aquella pregunta. Por lo visto, no era la única a la que la presencia de Víctor incomodaba, ni por asomo. Todos los clientes habían abandonado la plática llena de cotilleos y se mostraban cautelosos, hablando en susurros y de temas tan banales que hasta Minerva sospechaba que estaban planeados ante esas situaciones.- querría un café, si es que a la nueva camarera le importe hacer bien su trabajo

Gruñí en silencio y me puse a maquinar con la cafetera, pasando por alto el andar y venir de Defrian de aquí para allá con un pedido que nadie parecía reclamar. Por lo visto esa era su estrategia de hacer como si nada, aunque muy poco preparada viendo la cara cada vez más molesta de Víctor observándonos por encima del libro de Biología… Un momento, Víctor, Víctor me estaba mirando. Desoí la voz de mi cabeza y terminé de preparar el descafeinado a toda prisa. Cuanto más pronto tuviera Víctor el café en las manos, antes se iría y más pronto se desvanecería esa atmósfera de tensión reinante entre todos nosotros. ¿Cómo podía su sola presencia hacer todo eso? ¿quién demonios era?

- ¡Minerva!- oí que me llamaba cuando intentaba refugiarme detrás de la barra una vez cumplida mi labor. Paré en seco e intenté mostrarme indiferente a aquella mirada tan seria que me ofrecía, como si hubiese cometido algún tipo de error y no me diese cuenta.- ¿sabes algo sobre la historia de Castletown?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida. No, no sabía absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso había que conocer todos los recovecos históricos cuando te mudabas a estudiar a algún sitio? Francamente irónico, pero Víctor parecía demasiado encabezonado en darme razones a su conducta, eso podía leerlo en sus ojos aunque no le conociera a kilómetros de distancia.

-siéntate y tendrás una lección de historia del mejor historiador de la zona- me incitó, dando unos ligeros toques a un lado de su asiento. Rendida, acepté aquella perdida de tiempo y me senté tensa y erguida ante lo desconocido en frente de él, anteponiendo la mesa circular con estampados naranjas entre nosotros.

- merci- sonrió, denotando un acento francés muy trabajado para ser un chico de pueblo perdido entre las montañas. Dibujé una fina sonrisa como respuesta, instándole a continuar, sabiendo que de todas formas poco haría en lo que quedaba de tarde, puesto que con aquella lluvia intransigente pocos clientes vendrían ya a pasar el rato por el local.

-la historia de Castletown se remonta a varios siglos. Comienza como cualquier otra ciudad, con un grupo de pastores vagabundos que deciden dejar de ser nómadas y montan un pequeño poblado donde criar el ganado y empezar un largo y costoso crecimiento. Al cabo de años los comerciantes llegan a sus puertas y poco a poco el nombre de aquel asentamiento llega a denominarse aldea, pequeña, e irónicamente sin ningún castillo a la vista. Pero el rey Luis, alto soberano que un día nació y otro murió sin mucha trascendencia a nuestra historia, decide dejarse de bromas y construir un pequeño castillo donde asentar a un antiguo amigo, el conde Trasmoure-. Asombrada ante sus explicaciones, tan ligeras y a la vez dotadas de un sentido de la palabra muy culto, solo puedo llegar a asentir, consiguiendo que Víctor hiciera una pausa de cinco segundos para deleitarme con una sonrisa, esta vez orgullosa.

- la aldea se viste de banderas naranjas para dar la bienvenida al nuevo señor feudal, que promete traer no sólo a él y sus criados, sino a otros amigos nobles que aumenten el crecimiento del desolado pueblucho y les hagan creer que han ascendido en su escala social. Lamentable, pero verídico.

- así que trajo a otros nobles. Cumplió su palabra- intenté resumir, esperando una nueva sonrisa nacer de sus labios, cosa que no ocurrió. Sus ojos parecían obnubilados ante el relato, como si hacer memoria de todo lo leído en libros le costase no tanto un esfuerzo mental sino de otro tipo.

- tres familias se unieron en los comienzos de regencia del conde Trasmoure. El azul y blanco de la casa florentina de Bomfant, el orgulloso clan castellano de los Salvatore de franjas amarillas y moradas, y por último, la familia Perenolde, cuya casa se identifico con el rojo y verde.- comprobé cómo sus ojos bajaban tristes recorriendo mi figura enjutada en aquel uniforme, intentando hacerme ver por dónde continuaría su explicación. Un misterio se habría paso entre los Perenolde, ahora lo veía claro y me sentía presa de la curiosidad. No hizo falta que le instara a continuar, era como si mis pensamientos fueran suficientes para que él me entendiera, como si estuviéramos sintonizados a la misma frecuencia de onda.

- según mis lecturas, Lord Trasmoure no hizo mucho efecto en la sociedad de Castletown en ningún momento de todos los incontables primogénitos que le siguieron. Ni uno sólo de verdad hizo un buen cumplimiento de su regencia, por lo que no tiene mucha importancia en este caso. Los únicos que hicieron algo, fueron, cómo no, las familias cuyos ingresos no eran tan altos y debían mezclarse entre los comerciantes y campesinos para hacer sus cumplimientos. Los Bomfant eran demasiado orgullosos y ricos como para desprestigiarse en resolver conflictos callejeros, así que los Salvatore y Perenolde se repartían el trabajo que jamás se imaginaron desempeñar cuando les dieron audiencia junto al Rey. Los Salvatore era una familia de muchos hombres. Les gustaba presumir de su fuerza bruta y su lujuria desmedida, por lo que las mujeres eran comprometidas lo suficientemente jóvenes para no tener siquiera constancia en los registros de la aldea. Por otro lado, los Perenolde se proclamaban una familia clásica, teniendo tanto hijos jinetes de caros matrimonios como hijas muy mimadas con una corte de criadas siguiendo todos sus pasos.- Víctor hizo una pausa y contempló el local con un gesto reprobatorio-. Al ser clásicos y justos, los habitantes de Castletown les fueron indudablemente fieles. Ya ves, hasta este local se regocija con los colores de Trasmoure y la familia Perenolde

- ¿y qué tiene eso de malo? Son sólo colores...-los ojos negros de él chocaron contra mí, produciéndome una sacudida en el pecho. Había dicho un error muy grave, no cabía duda.

- perdona, no es...asunto tuyo. Tú eres nueva aquí, no es importante que sepas nada- masculló más para si que para mí. Y sin dejarme tiempo a vacilar, dejó un billete en la mesa y abandonó el bar, dejándome con los labios intentando aún pronunciar "espera".

* * *

**ya, las lecciones de historia son aburridas, pero yo creo que ésta en particular ha sido buena muajajaja**

**ya está escrito el siguiente cap (todo lo escrito hasta ahora era el primer cap)....pero publicar tiene un precio. Dame review!!! XD**


End file.
